Lost Love
by Dark Goddess
Summary: Heero's in pain. Kinda OOC and there's shounen-ai.


Lost Love

Warnings and Disclaimer: It's a songfic, it's angst, and shounen-ai. I'd tell the pairings but I just don't wanna. Oh yeah *grunts* Gundamn Wing isn't mine obviously and neither is the song. Don't sue broke.blah, blah, blah. Moving on. 

_Lost love_

__

__

_Lying in you in your arms _

_Slow close together _

_Didn't know just what I had_

_Now I toss and turn_

_Cause I'm without you_

_How I'm missing you so bad _

Heero sat in the windowsill looking up at the moon. He sighed as he remembered how much his lover loved the moon. Heero walked back to his bed and layed down placing a hand where he would be. He could almost feel his lovers' arms around him.

_Where was my head _

_Where was my heart_

Heero looked up at the picture in his hands. He smiled at how cute Quatre looked with that silly smile plastered on his face. He remembered the day perfectly.

"_Come on Heero it'll be fun._" Quatre said pulling him towards the man with the camera.

"_Quatre..._" Heero began but was cut off by the sad, teary-eyed look in Quatre's aqua green eyes. He sighed. "_Fine. But only one._" 

Quatre brightened immediately, and Heero had the strange feeling that he had been tricked. He had no time to dwell on the thought as he was pulled roughly towards the small platform.

"_So how do you wanna do this?_" the man said smiling at the two boys. Heero shrugged when Quatre looked at him.

"_It was your idea._" He said sounding extremely bored, but Quatre could see the small smile trying to appear.

Quatre stood in front of Heero and wrapped the Japanese boy's arms around himself. He pulled himself closer to Heero and smiled at the camera.

_Now I cry alone in the dark _

Heero continued to look at the picture with blurry vision. He tried to drift off to sleep; the picture pressed against his chest.

_I lie awake _

_I drive myself crazy _

_Drive myself crazy_

_Thinking of you _

Heero opened his blood shot eyes. He sat up and hit his alarm. He began to wonder why he set that the thing if he never was asleep. He climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom

_Made a mistake _

_When I let you go baby_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do _

Heero walked by the terrace and saw Trowa and Quatre sitting together talking. He could see the tenderness in Trowa's gestures as he touched Quatre's hand. He could see the faint blush that crept up the blonde's cheeks.

_Wanting you the way that I do_

Heero sat down on the couch and watched Wufei and Duo argued. Duo's pale face turned red as he threatened the Chinese pilot.

_I was such a fool _

_I couldn't see it_

_Just how good you were to me_

_You confessed your love_

_Undying devotion_

_I confessed my need to be free_

He continued to watch the two pilots, but he could not hear a word they were saying. He could only see them, it was if someone had put them on mute. He could only hear one voice in his head.

"_Ai Shiteiru Heero_." 

"_Ah_"

"_Do you love me?_"

"_Ah_"

"_Are you listening?_"

"_Ah_"

"_HEERO!!!_"

"_Ah_" 

_And now I'm left_

_With all this pain_

_I've only got myself to blame _

Heero sighed and walked towards the ocean. He stood there and watched the waves hit the shore. He sighed and put his hand on his chest, tears running down his cheeks. 

He sighed again and continued to watch the waves thinking about happier times. He absently wiped the tears from his eyes. He tried to ignore the ache in his heart.

_I lie awake _

_I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy_

_Thinking of you_

_Made a mistake _

_When I let you go baby _

_I drive myself crazy _

_Wanting you the way that do_

The water reminded him of his eyes. The moon's pale glow was the same as his hair to Heero. He began to walk towards the ocean.

_Why didn't I know it_

_(How much I loved you baby)_

"_I love you, Heero?_"

_Why couldn't I show it_

_(If had only told you)_

"_Ne, Heero do you love me?_" 

_When I had the chance_

"_Will you ever answer my question Heero?_" 

_Oh I had the chance _

"_Do you even care?_" 

_I lie awake _

_I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy_

_Thinking of you_

_Made a mistake_

_When I let you go baby_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do _

Duo walked with Wufei on the beach. It was a beautiful morning. He smiled at his lover and kissed him. He was still angry with Wufei for waking him up so early but he was beginning to forgive him. 

Then Wufei stopped and stared blankly at something ahead.

"Yuy?" Wufei whispered almost shocked. 

Duo turned and looked to where he was looking and gasped. He ran towards the limp figure covered in seaweed.

"Oh my God.' Duo cried out, "He's dead?" 

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do _

Owari


End file.
